disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Danielle Panabaker
| birthplace = Augusta, Georgia, U.S. | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1999 — present | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | website = http://www.daniellepanabaker.com | academyawards = | emmyawards = | spouse = }} Danielle Nicole Panabaker (born September 19, 1987) is an American actress. She is well-known for her roles in Shark, Mr. Brooks, and Sky High, and recently in Friday the 13th. She is known to younger audiences for her roles in the Disney Channel original movies Stuck in the Suburbs and Read It and Weep. In the latter she starred with her younger sister Kay Panabaker. Early life Panabaker was born in Augusta, Georgia,Danielle Panabaker @ Filmbug to Donna and Harold Panabaker. Her younger sister Kay Panabaker is also an actress. Panabaker took a theater class at a summer camp and discovered her enjoyment in acting, so she started acting in community theaters at the age of 12, later auditioning for commercials. After moving to Naperville, Illinois, Panabaker went to Crone Middle School and later Neuqua Valley High School in Naperville and participated in the speech team. Later, feeling it was the only way to land acting roles regularly, Panabaker relocated to Los Angeles, California in order to pursue an acting career. In 2005, she earned her associate's degree and appeared on the National Dean's List. In the fall of 2006 she began her senior year at the University of California, Los Angeles, from which she graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in June 2007. Career Panabaker followed her initial appearances in commercials with roles in television, including a part in the series, The Guardian (for which she won a Young Artist Award), as well as other television series including Malcolm in the Middle, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Summerland, and the Disney Channel Original Movie Stuck in the Suburbs. She has also appeared in the Lifetime Television productions Sex and the Single Mom and Mom at Sixteen, as well as the well-reviewed miniseries Empire Falls. In addition, Panabaker also appeared in stage productions with roles in musical theater, including West Side Story, Pippin, Once Upon A Time, and Beauty Lou and the Country Beast. In 2005, Panabaker co-starred in two widely released theatrical films, Sky High and Yours, Mine and Ours. Her next role will be in the film Home of the Giants, opposite Ryan Merriman and Haley Joel Osment. She also had a supporting role in the film Mr. Brooks opposite Kevin Costner. In the Disney Channel original movie Read It and Weep, she plays "Is", an alternate version of Jamie, who is played by her sister Kay. Panabaker was added to the cast of the CBS television drama pilot Shark, as "Julie Stark", the main character's daughter. She had a regular role in the series, which ran for two years. Danielle has recently been cast as Jenna, a main character of the much anticipated Friday the 13th reboot along with Jared Padalecki. Danielle attended Glendale Community College (California) to study acting. Danielle will next star in the Jennifer Tilly Film Renaissance Girl. As well as the 2010 films The Crazies and The Ward. Awards *Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Television Series, Guest Starring Actress (The Guardian, 2004) *Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Television Movie, Miniseries or Special (Searching for David's Heart, 2005) Filmography Movies Feature films, television films, and mini-series. Television References External links *Official site of Danielle Panabaker *Danielle Panabaker at CBS.com * * Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Live actors Category:Actors Category:Living people Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Pages with broken file links